deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor encounters
Not all of the inhabitants of the USG Ishimura are dead when Isaac Clarke and his team arrive on the ship. Throughout Isaac's progress through the ship loosely termed 'survivors' are discovered by him. However, many of these have been driven completely insane by the Marker or the Necromorph outbreak and commit suicide as soon as Isaac approaches them, while the others encountered are usually killed before anything can be done to save them. The same can be said for the surviving inhabitants of The Sprawl. =Dead Space= ﻿ Chapter 1 First.png|Man behind door Man behind door This survivor is encountered when you first enter the room with your first weapon. When you enter, you hear him sobbing with fright to himself behind a locked door on the other side of the room. He does not hear you until you step up on the platform where the Plasma Cutter is. Once he hears you, he immediately stops crying and begs you to open the door for him, saying he doesn't have a key, and can't figure out how to hack the door. After you grab the Plasma Cutter, he becomes more panicked, saying he can hear creatures through the vents coming for him. Once you unlock the door, he flies into a full-blown panic, saying he can hear creatures everywhere, and he still can't unlock it from his side. When you finally open the door for him, you find him being mauled to death by a Slasher. There is nothing you can do to save him; the slasher will kill him no matter how fast you are to kill it. Ghostly whispers After Isaac checks the damage report of the USG Kellion, he passes through the flight lounge and an attached bathroom. A warning made of blood and graffiti can be seen written on the male-side wall ("where is everybody?", "hear is (sic) weird noise", "shut the fuck up"). If Isaac readies his weapon and shines light to read the messages, ghostly voices can barely be heard rapidly muttering strange technical and biological related phrases (the observer can distinctly hear a phrase ending in "..... Red Marker."). Presumably this is the same voice the graffiti writer told to "shut up" - and is a hallucination. Isaac also appears to show in-game "apprehension", as his heartbeat and inconsistent breathing can be heard. If left inactive, he also can randomly aim his weapon at an unseen target, making him seem paranoid and jittery, which could be a result of the voices. These same voices can be heard in the sequel upon Isaac's revisit to the Ishimura. An audio log that references these voices can be found in the same bathroom made by a member of the crew tasked with working on the Ishimura as it was docked on the Sprawl. The worker calls the ship "cursed" and expresses his dislike of working on the ship. Chapter 2 File:Survivors1.jpg|Blind Woman File:Survivor4-1.jpg|Baby Lab Worker File:Survivor2.jpg|Head Banger File:Survivor3.jpg|Choking Man File:Medical25.jpg|Insane Nurse Blind Woman When you step off the tram in Chapter 2: Intensive Care, in the corner there is a woman wearing a bloodstained blindfold. She is stroking her friend "McCoy" and trying to comfort him, saying help has arrived. (In reality, she is stroking a dismembered, half-rotting torso, but since she's blind, she probably hasn't realized this.) She says she knew Isaac would come, "just like you said", and that she "saved something for you". She reaches behind the torso, turning it over, revealing maggots eating away at it. Beleaguered, she fumbles, and barely manages to drop the Kinesis module in front of Isaac. She asks if she can go now, and with the last of her breath, says that McCoy wants to bring her to "the shuttle". She then succumbs to her wounds. Baby Lab Worker While walking down the hallway to the baby lab, a worker suddenly appears at the window, begging you to let him out. A Lurker suddenly appears behind him and fires a quill into the hand he was pounding the window with, destroying it and pinning him to the wall. The Lurker fires another quill into his back as he painfully tries to free himself. With a sudden loss of interest, the Necromorph begins to scale the wall, leaving the man to scream in agony. It then suddenly turns around and fires all 3 of it's quills into the worker's head, decapitating him (and splattering the remains of his head all over the window you are looking through). Head Banger While walking down the Imaging Diagnostics hallway, a heavy banging sound is heard. When you turn the corner, you see it is a man smashing his head repeatedly against the wall, with blood spattering out from each hit. He is also heavily mutilated, lacking any flesh on the front of his torso, and he has no organs present in his abdomen, and his ribs are clearly visible, he is missing sections of flesh and skin all over his body, and is drenched in blood. He makes no reaction to your presence, and you can't shoot him. When you go near him, he rears his head back and violently brings it into the wall a final time, his skull cracking as he slides down to the ground, dead. The wound on his head makes it clear that he had been banging his head for a long time. Choking Man In one room in the Imaging/Diagnostics room, there is a man behind the table who is violently choking. A yellowish liquid is foaming out of his mouth. He dies after choking for a few seconds. A back story log found after beating the game details the transformation of a corpse into an Infector, and the very first symptom is violently choking up a yellowish liquid; implying that the choking man is actually in the first stages of becoming an Infector. Upon returning to this room on the return trip in the Chapter, the man's body will have disappeared. Insane Nurse When entering a surgery room, there will be a woman in a glass surgery box, who appears to be operating on a patient. When you get closer, it is clear that she is not operating on the man, but is instead mindlessly sawing into him, laughing hysterically, to the point of his entire ribcage being exposed. She looks back at you, then back to the "patient", who finally dies from his injuries. She then looks back at you again, and brings the saw up to her neck and slices her throat with it. She drops to the floor, gurgling, before finally dying. Chapter 3 "Dead" Engineer There is only one survivor directly encountered in Chapter 3, although the encounter is brief. On the 2nd level of the engine control decks, in a storage room adjacent to one of the lift shafts, lies an engineer in a heavily beaten state. He rests underneath a vent on the wall and doesn't move until approached. He then lunges forward, reaching out to Isaac before suddenly collapsing, dead. A group of Swarmers is seen exiting the room immediately prior, and are also found in a supply box a floor below, insinuating his cause of death. KIA sounds After passing through the other side of the decontamination chamber on the way to the centrifuge, dulled (low-pass) screams and thuds (gunshots) can be heard. Soon after, there is silence. It is implied there was someone who managed to survive and was fighting off Necromorphs, only to die soon after. Owing to the fact the Drag Tentacle is introduced moments later - its characteristic groans are heard for the first time - and a loud crash coincides with fresh limbs nearby, it is likely that the person was "taken" by the Drag Tentacle moments prior, which may be why it did not lunge at Isaac as he passed by initially. Chapter 4 File:Prop39(Make_us_whole_again).png|Zombie Man Screaming Woman When going down the main lift in the Bridge room, the loud, horrified scream of a woman echoes down the shaft. The scream ends moments after you reach the bottom floor. Upon entry to the level, there are no signs of human life, and no murdered female in sight. Where the scream originated from is unknown, and may have been a hallucination. Zombie Man Going up the main lift to level 3 is a man through a doorway who, briefly, asks Isaac to "make us whole again" before walking off. It is unknown where he went, as there is a Pregnant and Enhanced Slasher down the corridor. If Isaac is quick enough, rushes, and reopens the door immediately, it can be seen he vanishes after walking five feet away (gameplay-related). Also of note, he is a survivor that Isaac can shoot, although it has no effect. He was likely a hallucination. Chapter 5 SurvivorMedicalDimentia01.png|Hysterical Woman Mercer01.png|Dr. Mercer Hysterical Woman Before going into Dr. Mercer's office, you can see a woman standing at the end of the hallway next to a surgical bed to the right. She is staring at a dead body on the ground and is laughing/crying hysterically, which is on an eternal loop, and does not react to your presence in any way, and is invulnerable. She dies when Mercer vents the air throughout the deck into space; you do not see her die, but her body is there. A very interesting detail that many players do not notice is that the dead body on the ground looks identical to her, right down to the injuries on the face. This, the fact that the health bar on her back reads zero, and the fact she is invulnerable, implies that the woman may have been a hallucination. Dr. Mercer The insane Chief Resident and Head Surgeon , Doctor Challus Mercer is first encountered in this chapter, revealed to be hiding on the medical decks in apparently safe areas. He first talks to Isaac inside the lab from behind a glass/perspex screen, revealing his plans concerning the Necromorphs and their transportation to Earth and his knowledge of the Hive Mind, and then releases the Hunter. Once Isaac escapes back to the security station and enters E.R. Mercer is again shielded behind a glass pane whilst attempting to convince Isaac that he will die. He releases the Hunter once more and retreats down the ICU. He is then met again at the Cryogenics lab where Isaac traps the Hunter in the freezing chamber. Mercer then retreats again, possibly to the emergency tram station or to another unknown area of the ship. Chapter 6 More ghostly voices Whether these are a hallucination from the red marker, a representation of Isaac's own insanity developing or something entirely different is not clear, however upon entering the hydroponics deck Isaac can enter the toilet facilities for that deck where there are bodies, severed limbs and pools of blood scattered across the floor and walls. The closer he gets to the toilet block the louder the voices become until once he actually enters the block they become quite intense. There are so many voices that it is hard to pick out exactly what they are saying. Elevator music After the sequence where Isaac must avoid a fire hazard in hydroponics, he'll take a lift back down to the main room. While in the lift, Isaac will hear a woman singing Dead Space's version of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" in a manner similar to that of the ghostly whispers in Chapter 10, only here is sounds like it is coming from a speaker of some sort, or likely from Isaac's helmet as an auditory hallucination. Chapter 7 SurvivorElavatror2.png|Elevator Man Elevator Man When you reach the far end of the rig room and activate the elevator, you'll begin to hear painful moans from a nearby survivor. When the elevator reaches your level, the door opens to reveal a dying engineer lying on the ground, his left arm severed. He groans and reaches out to Isaac for help before collapsing, dead. Immediately after activating the elevator, his arm precipitously falls from a vent above, followed quickly by an onslaught of Slasher Necromorphs - the likely cause of his demise. Chapter 8 SurvivorCommsArray.png|Crawling Man Crawling Man After entering the passage guarded by the two Guardians, a survivor will crawl around the corner, groaning in his death throes, and subsequently die as the game's first whole Divider comes around the corner as well. You can shoot and dismember the survivor, yet he will still act out his programmed death scene. Chapter 9 SurvivorValor1.png|Gravity Panel Marine SurvivirValor3.png|Legless Marine File:SurvivorOnBoardVallor5.png|Fleeing Marine Gravity Panel Marine A Marine can be seen pinned to the ceiling by one of the malfunctioning gravity panels, moaning in obvious pain (how he managed to survive getting crushed by the panel is unclear). Nothing that can be done to help him - neither via rescue nor mercy killing. His ultimate fate is unknown, although the fact that he was trapped and heavily injured when the ship later explodes certainly suggests KIA status. Legless Marine After leaving the room with the shooting range on the USM Valor, you discover a space marine, sitting on the ground and holding up his severed leg. He grunts in pain a few times, and then falls backwards, dead. This marine is found outside of an operating room with a malfunctioning medical laser suggesting that he lost his leg inadvertently during his escape from the Necromorphs, but only made it to the hall before Isaac finds him. Fleeing Marine Another Marine can be seen running away from you as you enter a room. The door closes and locks as he leaves. It is never explicitly shown what happens to him, but the fact that he is never shown again in the game implies that he was killed; either by a Necromorph or when the USM Valor exploded. However, when Isaac follows his path after retrieving the singularity core, a lone dead marine can be seen by an elevator with a blown power unit. Seeing as Isaac nearly avoided injury when one exploded near him (before Dr. Kyne's transmission), it is likely the same marine - lacking a Kinesis module - was killed when the power unit was ejected, or was unable to escape a pursuer. Chapter 10 File:MercerJTemple5.png|Jacob Temple File:Survivorch10_2.png|Unitologist Woman Even More Ghostly Voices When Isaac enters the room with dead Unitologists after exiting the tram, ghostly voices can be heard singing Dead Space's version of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star". Dr. Kyne The ships chief science officer is encountered behind a secure glass pane in the sleep block security station. He informs Isaac of the importance of returning the marker to its pedestal on the planet and aids Isaac in locating the nav cards needed for the executive shuttle. He will not leave the security station however and if Isaac attempts to visit him before he has located the nav cards, Kyne starts to ramble believing Isaac to be his wife. Eventually Kyne leaves to pilot the shuttle into the hangar deck. Jacob Temple An engineer working on board the Ishimura, during the game the player will find many audio logs left by him detailing the failure of systems and mechanics on the ship which he is trying to fix, eventually giving up on this mission he decides to search for his loved one Elizabeth Cross. Their reunion is short-lived however as Mercer captures them both and proceeds to kill Elizabeth first by puncturing her skull presumably so the Infectors can have an easier access to her brain. Temple dies right after in a similar fashion while Isaac looks on helplessly. Unitologist Woman Upon entry to the back room to Sleep Block C, you discover a room full of dead Unitology worshipers, who committed suicide under the orders of Dr. Mercer, their impaled heads wrapped up in bandages. One woman remains alive in the room, but upon your entry, she laughs hysterically, and promptly blows her head off with a gun. The woman is the only one in the room to die from a gunshot; the others were impaled in a similar fashion to Jacob Temple and Elizabeth Cross. Dr. Mercer The doctor is met for the final time in this chapter. He allows himself to be killed and then turned into a Necromorph by an Infector right before Isaac's eyes. The transformation can be halted early by killing the Infector and then Mercers human body slumps to the floor, dead and apparently lacking a head. Chapter 11 Dr. Kyne After obtaining the escape ship, Dr. Kyne rushes out to greet you, telling you that you two must escape immediately. Before you are able to board the ship, however, Kyne is shot in the chest by Kendra Daniels, who boards the ship and takes off with the Marker. As Kyne lies dying on the floor, he reaches out and gasps for his dead wife, Amelia, to come back to him, before collapsing to the ground dead. Even more Ghostly voices After loading the Red Marker to the loading dock, when you head back to the hallway with all the locked doors just before the elevator in the tram station, more ghostly voices can be heard. One voice will whisper "Isaac" and soon two more voices join in. It gets more intense and then it will suddenly go silent. It may be voices calling out to Isaac behind the locked doors saying to help them before dying a ghostly silence. =Dead Space 2= Chapter 1 Franco Delille In the opening of Dead Space 2, Franco wakes Isaac out of stasis while speaking to Daina. He gets stabbed by an Infector once in the chest, and then in the forehead. He then quickly mutates into a Slasher, who is then head-butted away by Isaac. Numerous Asylum Patients As Isaac attempts to escape the necromorphs that appear after Franco's Necromorph transformation, several patients can be seen trapped in their glass booths. The patients are ultimately left to die as they have no way of escaping the numerous Slashers and Infectors that pour into the room. One of the unfortunate patients even slams their chest into a wall in desperation, splashing blood everywhere from a recent chest wound he had received. Flatlining Patient As Isaac gets up after dealing with the Slasher that pinned him down, a flatline can be heard suddenly going off at one of the nearby beds. Two Security Officers thumb|300px|right|Military Officers Death Isaac comes across two security officers who are apparently looking for him. One of them yells out "Clarke! Take him down!" and they begin firing at Isaac. Before they can land a hit, one of them gets grabbed and taken up into an air vent in the ceiling by an unseen necromorph (possibly a Tripod). The other officer stops firing and examines the air vent, only to suffer the same fate as his partner. The necromorph responsible then makes it's way noisily across the ceiling dropping a completely dismembered torso of one of the officers through a separate vent. The other Officer can be heard screaming from inside the vent as the Necromorph drags him to someplace else. Edgar Foster thumb|300px|right|Dr. Foster While Isaac is trying to escape the asylum, he gets attacked by Edgar Foster, who is holding a scalpel to Isaac's throat, and has been driven insane by the events around him. Edgar manically says that Tiedmann has ordered that all the "key patient" be killed, and says "What's one more?", implying that he has murdered them. Isaac tries to convince Edgar to help him remove the straitjacket so they can escape together. Edgar suddenly appears to stab Isaac in the chest, but he actually cuts the supports of the straitjacket. He then mentions Isaac's RIG being red, and indicates a supply locker with a Med Pack and a Flashlight inside. As Isaac turns around after retrieving both items, Edgar says "Isaac, we're all going to burn for what we did to you." before violently slitting his own throat, falling against a pane of glass, and sliding to the floor, dead. Man on operating table thumb|300px|right|The Operating Table Patient At some point, after progressing through the hospital, Isaac will hear pleas for help coming from inside an observation room. When Isaac enters, he discovers a man strapped to an operating table who apparently had been having surgery done, but was abandoned during the initial attack. Isaac notices a device above the man uses a plasma cutter-like mechanism to preform operations, and decides to take it off of the machine and use it to cut the man free. As Isaac begins to get the cutter off the machine, a slasher passes by the entrance to the room, notices the duo, and rushes into the chamber, attacking the man. By the time Isaac frees the plasma cutter from the machine and combines it with the flashlight he was carrying, the man has already been butchered. Nothing can be done to save him. People on Audiolog Isaac finds a corpse of a security guard that has an audiolog playing near it. One trooper is in disbelief that he blew off a Necromorph's legs, and that it kept on coming. Another replies that Necromorphs need to be completely dismembered to be killed. It is likely these troops are elsewhere in the hospital, trying to kill off any other patients. This shows that they're learning fast on how to deal with some Necromorphs, though. Nurses being attacked by Pukers After Isaac enters an emergency room, a nurse crawls around the corner. Something behind the corner sprays him with caustic fluid, violently burning him and causing him to collapse before dying. His body is covered in blisters when approached. When Isaac rounds the corner, he witnesses a female nurse being vomited on and killed by the game's first Puker, which then attacks. Nolan Stross thumb|300px|right|Meeting Nolan For The First Time While trying to escape the asylum, Isaac meets Nolan Stross. Stross tries to help Isaac escape, but he gets locked behind a security gate. Chapter 2 Deadspace2_survivorSlasherVictim.png|Slasher Victim Deadspace2_survivorSeveralfleeingcivilians.png‎|Several fleeing civilians Deadspace2_survivorElevatorMan.png|Elevator Man(Dan Emmerson) Deadspace2_survivorCoweringSurvivor.png|Cowering Survivor Deadspace2_survivorFamilyontherun.png‎|Family on the run Deadspace2_survivorManholdinganinjuredwoman.png|Man holding an injured woman Deadspace2_survivorCrawlingWoman.png|Crawling Woman Slasher Victim When Isaac enters the Titan Heights Apartment, a woman is seen backing away from something behind the corner. She notices Clarke and turns to him, and a Slasher's blade suddenly slices her in the back and knocks her to the floor. The Slasher then jumps on her back and violently stabs her multiple times, before attacking Isaac. Several fleeing civilians After the explosion in the apartment blocks off entrance to the lobby, several survivors can be seen fleeing to a hallway. Another survivor on the floor is seen holding onto a corpse near an Infector and sobbing, while a nearby woman holding her gut stumbles out of the lobby. An additional three survivors can be seen sprinting into the hallway, one of them looking back at the lobby, two more survivors coming in from the right, one holding his arm, and three survivors seen running off in the hallway at a distance. A few more can be seen behind Nolan Stross as he talks with Isaac. On the floors above and below several other survivors will sporadically run into view, being chased by Pukers and Slashers. All of these survivor's fates are unknown. Elevator Man As Isaac ascends in an elevator in the Apartment, the elevator blacks out and comes to a halt. Someone shouting is heard outside the doors, which open, allowing a survivor on the other side an attempt to get in. Isaac then asks the man what he is doing, and tells him to get out, but curses aloud as a Slasher impales him in the chest and sprays the elevator's floor with blood; as the elevator begins working again, the last sight of the survivor is him being dragged away around the corner by the Slasher. This Survivor uses the face of Dan Emmerson, who won the "Get Dismembered in Dead Space 2" contest with his entry: "Meat Cello" Cowering Survivor In the same room as the Elevator Man is a survivor sitting on the floor shaking. While the elevator doors close before his fate can be seen, he is presumably killed by the slasher that killed the Elevator man. Family on the run When Isaac heads into Hallway 405 413, he sees a man and a woman running away from their apartment, but the woman says she cannot leave her mother, and attempts to run back into the apartment. The man says it is too late, and forcibly drags her off. Moments after, the game's first Spitter attacks Isaac by bursting out of a nearby apartment door. If you go into the room that the couple were running from, there is a Puker without it's legs in their bathroom. Since there is blood on the walls in their shower, it can be assumed that the woman's mother was transformed into the legless Puker. Also if Isaac leaves that apartment, a female slasher may burst into the room, which, aside from the puker that is found in the room they had just fled from, may be the fleeing woman's mother. Several unseen survivors After the Family escape, several survivors can be heard in the apartments. Judging from the sounds, they are presumably killed by Necromorphs. One survivor includes a crying baby. Another voice can be heard seemingly emanating from a malfunctioning washing machine, perhaps a child or other survivor who accidentally locked themselves inside to escape the bloodthirsty necromorphs. There is also a clearly terrified man who has locked himself in his apartment, franticly warning others that he is armed. Man holding an injured woman When Isaac reaches the terrace, a man holding a critically injured woman can be seen on the balcony under where Isaac Clarke came from. The man also seems to be gesturing at a third unseen survivor on the left. Their fates are unknown. When you return here later on, both (Or possibly all three) are gone, with no sign that they were killed or turned into Necromorphs. Crawling Woman After exiting the elevator on the floor with the Family on the Run, the wall to the right of the elevator is a gate lower to quarantine the area. Behind the gate, apparently not noticing Isaac, is a woman crawling towards the gate, crying and begging while leaving behind a trail of blood. If you come back to this area later on, the body is missing and a trail of hand prints can be seen leading to a broken air duct, implying she was transformed into a Leaper. Chapter 3 Deadspace2_survivorBleedingManCorpse.png|Bleeding Man's corpse Deadspace2_survivorBleedingManVidlog.png|Bleeding Man on the monitor Unseen Woman While in the mall, a woman can be heard occasionally crying or laughing - her fate is presumably unknown. Bleeding Man Isaac heads into a room with a corpse next to a monitor, and two slasher corpses - one hung on the ceiling. The monitor switches on, showing a survivor, now the corpse, proceeding to demonstrate a kinesis throw with a slasher scythe, taking one from the slasher on the ground and proceeding to throw it at the hung up slasher. This serves as a reminder of the offensive capabilities of Kinesis. The survivor then explain that he "got clipped pretty badly" and will bleed out soon, finishing with saying that he hopes this will help whoever is watching the video. The video then continues to loop. Whether the corpse was the same man demonstrating kinesis defense, or the man in the video was later killed and taken by Necromorphs, it is safe to assume he died either way. Chapter 4 Unseen Screaming Woman When Isaac enters the Basilica, a woman can be heard screaming twice, and likely ends up being slaughtered by Necromorphs. However, no female corpse can be found in the area. The screaming may also be another side effect of Clarke's dementia. Chapter 5 Daina Le Guin Upon finally reaching Daina's safehouse, her assistants proceed to ambush Isaac, grabbing him from both sides and holding him down. She proceeds to explain why she, an Unitologist, wants him - to help make more Markers. However, just as she begins preparations to take Isaac to the shuttle, one of Tiedmann's gunships managed to spot them down and begins firing at the windows - killing Daina instantly. Dainia's Assistants Daina's helpers, two men who are presumably Unitologists, help keep Isaac held down as she talks to him. When the gunship arrives and starts firing, the left assistant is decapitated in the chaos, and as everything begins to be sucked into space, the right assistant tries to cling onto Isaac but is quickly kicked away and sucked into space. Chapter 6 ﻿Woman Hugging a Crawler When Isaac enters a primary school, he walks by a room with a woman calling to a Crawler saying, "come to mama". The Crawler then jumps into her arms. After she starts hugging it, the Crawler then explodes, killing both itself and the woman as her blood covers the window Isaac is peering through. After this, Isaac has his first fight with large amount of Crawlers in the next room. The Crawler was able to hug the woman without exploding, so it can show that the Crawler can explode at will. It could also show some intelligence in the Crawler, and the woman could have been its mother. Distant Screaming Some time after the first fight against the Crawlers, someone can be heard screaming in the distance only for it to abruptly stop, the survivor presumably killed. Chapter 7 Several Canaries Upon entering Howard Phillips' living quarters, about a dozen canaries come flying out of the room and into the room behind - in addition to that, there are several cages contating more of them - considering the presence (Or possibly previous presence) of Necromorphs in the quarters, they might have seen the canaries as useless for infecting, and thus left alone. Chapter 13 Titan Station Security Upon entering Government Sector, Isaac encounters a firing squad style line of security officers, with riot shields and pulse rifles. They demand Isaac disarms immediately, and open fire in seconds. The troops are later wiped out when Isaac cuts the power, letting the Necromorphs into Government Sector. The riot line, which would have been so effective against human assailants, does nothing to prevent the massacre of the entire unit. Interestingly, Isaac is still unable to fire at the officers, if attempted, he lowers his weapon instead. Notes *It's evident there are no survivor encounters in the Aegis VII Colony, as practically everyone was slaughtered. Even if there WERE survivors, the impact from the huge chunk of the planet (cracked by the Ishimura) would have certainly destroyed all life. *Due to the large explosion that took place after destroying the new marker, presumably no people who remained on the Sprawl survived that includes necromorphs. However, many people likely survived the incident on the Sprawl since several ships can be seen taking off in the first few chapters. **Although in conjunction with this idea, it is possible that several or more necromorphs found their way onto the ships either before or during the evacuation Sources Category:Characters Category:Dead Space Category:Dead Space 2